sotsugyou memories, sayonata anata (JESHA ver)
by Dianzu
Summary: Angin yang menerbangkan bunga sakura ke halaman sekolah. Membuat rok seragam sekolah bergoyang. [oneshot; jean/sasha]


Bunga sakura bermekaran. Berhambur melintasi udara dingin.

Sasha Braus, 16 tahun, tengah merapihkan dasi berwarna merah marun. Pantulan diri terpancar jelas di cermin. Ia menatap , tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih dan senyum manis.

Tas sekolah sudah siap dibawa, gadis itu berjalan sejenak ke arah balkon kamar. Udara dingin sekali, musim dingin hampir tiba. Kedua tangan direntangkan.

.

 **sotsugyou memories, sayonara anata**

 **Main pair:** **Jean Kirschtein x Sasha Braus**

 **Disclaimer: Semua tokoh milik** **Hajime Isayama _sensei_**

 **WARN! OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **Selamat membaca...**

.

 _Aku pergi ke sekolah untuk menemuimu_

 _Aku bangun lebih cepat untukmu_

 _Apakah kamu telah mengubahku?_

 _Benarkah Aku datang untuk menyukaimu?_

.

Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik, Sasha Braus selalu menatap keluar jendela; banyak orang tengah berlarian. Olahraga dan melatih fisik. Setiap fragmen diselidiki.

Satu yang pasti, ada objek penting yang menarik perhatian Sasha. Sesuatu memikat hati, begitu bergetar sampai beberapa volt.

Ia disana, tengah berlari menggiring bola.

Begitu mudah dikenal, begitu jauh, tak mampu digapai. Sasha menatap orang tinggi dari bilah kaca, udara dingin membuat hidung merah.

Jean Kirschtein, bagai objek yang membutuhkan mikroskop untuk diteliti.

.

 _Kelulusan adalah awal, ada banyak punggung_

 _Aku yang pertama menemukan punggungmu dengan cepat_

 _Poni rambutmu yang dipotong sedikit_

 _Kita bertemu saat itu_

 _Aroma bunga mekar yang datang dan pergi_

.

Angin seakan berteriak, mengeluarkan sekat-sekat hembusan melalui langit atas. Air tumpah ruah tatkala hujan menyambut hari kelulusan. Dingin dan basah—bersatu menjadi perpaduan antara sedih dan senang.

Sasha membawa sebuket bunga untuk para kakak kelas. Ia tersenyum, menatap beberapa murid tingkat akhir menggunakan pakaian kelulusan.

Dimana dia, dimana sosok lelaki yang dicari?

Banyak kerumunan, Sasha terdesak; terduyun-duyun disenggol beberapa orang. Ia hampir rubuh, hingga sosok yang dicari datang.

"Sasha Braus?"

Jean Kirschtein; orang yang dicari. Datang dengan senyum sehangat matahari. Kakak tingkat Sasha dalam ekskul musik, dia datang.

Sasha ingin menangis, ia menemukannya.

"Selamat hari kelulusan."

"Terima kasih,"

Keduanya tersenyum dalam diam. Sebuket bunga mawar menjadi saksi.

.

 _Suatu hari saat Aku tidak melihat punggungmu_

 _Sepanjang hari itu benar-benar membosankan_

 _Ruang kelas, lorong, tangga, jadi sepi saat kamu kembali pulang_

 _Jika kamu menyadari kalau Aku mencarimu_

 _Karena itu adalah terakhir kalinya Aku dapat bertemu denganmu_

.

Ekskul musik terasa hampa. Sasha menyanyi—namun tak meresapi. Ia hanya membuka mulut; instrumen keluar tanpa nada dan irama. Ia hanya membuka suara—namun tak membuka tangga nada.

Ruangan sepi, tak ada tawa dan senyum hangat sang kakak tingkat. Jean sudah tak disini. Dan Sasha masih berdiri diam, disini.

Gadis itu sadar; ia merindukan seseorang. Merindukan sosok pembuat guyonan. Sosok panutan, sosok yang perhatian.

Sosok Jean Kirschtein.

Namun yang pasti, ia masih ingat semua candaan yang membekas hati.

Sasha tersenyum, masih membayangkan sosok Jean yang lucu. Yang menyenangkan, yang mampu membuat hatinya takluk akan seseorang.

Lantas, ia berjalan sendiri di lorong sekolah. Cahaya redup tertutup bunga sakura yang jatuh. Mantel direkatkan; udara dingin menusuk kulit. Ia menatap kearah jendela.

Langit seakan ikut merasakan rindu.

.

 _Kumohon berikan Aku bagian dari dirimu_

 _Saat itu Aku mendengar namamu_

 _"Jangan pergi," dadaku mulai terasa sakit_

 _Karena Aku suka padamu_

 _Karena Aku suka padamu_

 _Karena Aku suka padamu_

.

Hati hancur bagaikan debu terabai dalam lemari tua nan reyot. Telah rusak, membelah menjadi dua. Sakit begitu amat terasa tatkala sang pujaan hati memiliki dambaan lain.

Jean datang mengunjungi ekskul musik, bersama kekasihnya.

Sasha Braus tersenyum, wajahnya amat ceria. Ia tertawa; membuat sedikit guyonan dengan wajah inosen. Benar-benar membuat teman yang lain ikut mengeluarkan suara kencang.

Itu semua, hanya buaian.

Hanya kebohongan.

Bisakah ia mendapatkan hati sang kakak tingkat?

 _Aku cinta kamu._

.

 _Jika kita bertemu pandang dengan sebuah perasaan_

 _Telingaku menjadi panas_

 _Tidak hanya itu, Aku juga menjadi tegang_

 _Sebuah kebahagiaan kecil_

 _Diam-diam Aku menjauh darimu_

 _Kata-kata yang akan kukatakan menyumbat tenggorokanku_

.

Adakalanya takdir mempermainkan umat manusia. Sasha Braus, 16 tahun; hanya ingin menghilang dan tak pernah berjumpa dengan Jean Kirschtein.

Namun nyatanya mereka berjumpa—bersamaan dengan jatuhnya bunga sakura.

"Sendiri, Sasha?"

"Ya, Kirschtein- _san_ sendiri?"

"Hm, ya. Aku sendiri."

"Dimana pacarmu?"

"Sudah putus,"

Sasha Braus tak pernah bahagia mendengar kandasnya hubungan seseorang (maupun itu hubungan orang yang ia suka). "Maaf, Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa, memang sudah takdir."

Takdir. Ya, ya. Dia senang sekali mempermainkan seseorang. Membuat hati gundah gulana bersamaan dengan gejolak hormon anak remaja. Setiap rincinya memang tak dapat ditebak.

Dua obisidan mata berjumpa. Menatap lama, merasakan adanya rindu. Sasha hanya mampu diam. Dia memang pecicilan—tapi tubuhnya membeku seketika.

Dulu, mereka sangat akrab. Senang membuat guyonan bersama.

Tapi sekarang, perlahan menjauh. Semua karena perasaan sebelah pihak.

"Kirschtein- _san_."

Udara melambai-lambai, menerpa kedua permukaan kulit. Jean menatap, "Biasanya kau memanggilku Jean- _kun_ "

Perlahan, hatinya menjadi canggung.

Mulut sedikit terbuka, namun kaku. Suara hendak keluar—namun tertahan. Desakan oksigen mengebu-ngebu dalam dada. Namun sesuatu menahan agar tetap diam. "Tidak, lupakan saja."

Raga menjadi kaku. Mulut menjadi kelu.

"Aku akan segera bertemu denganmu lagi," Jean mengatakannya dengan senyuman.

Sasha mendengar nada-nada manis dengan sangat jelas. Pikiran yang tak berujung masih mengalir dalam dirinya. Tapi Sasha juga tertawa puas dan mengangguk.

.

 _Punggungmu sedikit memudar_

 _Kamu mencuri bagian dari hidupku_

 _Meski Aku ingin mengatakannya_

 _Meski Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya_

 _Aku terlalu menyukaimu_

 _Angin yang menerbangkan bunga sakura ke halaman sekolah_

 _Membuat rok seragam sekolah bergoyang_

.

"Aku tahu,"

Connie Springer menaruh dua gelas berisikan susu hangat, diatas meja kafe. "Kau menyukai Jean, kan?"

Dua bola mata indah menatap jendela; membuat kenangan lama kembali berputar. Hati terasa sesak bukan kena asma. "Tidak."

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Sasha."

Angin semakin menggila, membuat tubuh ringkih Sasha kedinginan. Ia merapatkan mantel, megusap kedua telapak tangan, lalu meniupnya. Sedikit hangat, susu hangat menanti untuk dicicip.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan pada Jean?"

"Apa kau gila, Connie? Mau kutaruh dimana wajahku nanti?!"

Langit redup tak belum menandakan adanya hujan. Hari semakin dingin. Sebagian orang mungkin memilih meringkuk dalam balutan selimut tebal dengan sekotak kue jahe.

"Kau yang gila, Sasha. Kau yang sudah gila karena cinta."

Ya, ya. Cinta memang gila. Dia adalah ancaman untuk hati yang rapuh. "A-aku, terlalu mencintainya."

"Tapi kau tak bisa mengatakannya?"

Sasha mengangguk lemah.

"Hah, cinta dan takdir. Mereka sangat jahat." ujar Connie.

Sasha hendak berdiri, tapi tubuhnya oleng. Pandangan kabur; kepala berdenyut seakan ada yang memporak porandakan dunia. Pemandangan di depan mata menggelap. Ia rubuh, ia jatuh, ia tumbang.

Hanya sayup-sayup suara Connie berteriak memanggil.

.

Jean berlari. Tempat putih mendominasi. Awalnya tenang dan tetram. Kaki panjang melaju lebih cepat—bagai angin berhembus tak tentu arah.

Matanya menangkap sosok Connie, tengah duduk sambil termenung, "Connie, ada apa dengan Sasha?"

Connie sengaja mengontak Jean, "Dia—penyakitnya sudah parah, Jean. Sudah parah."

Suara itu mulai parau. Tetesan air mata menerjang pipi mulus Connie. Sepi menjadi berisik, ia terisak. Menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Pikiran mendadak sirna. Hilang tak berbekas. Seperti kotoran yang sudah dibilas dengan super pel. Jean; dia bertekuk lutut di lantai. Tatapannya kosong—sedang memahami situasi. Seseorang yang ia anggap bagaikan adik, bagaikan rekan baik, maupun saudara.

"Sasha tak pernah menceritakannya padaku,"

Connie mengusap air mata, ia menatap lurus pada Jean, "Kau tahu? Sasha amat mencintaimu."

Terkejut. Amat terkejut. Sasha—tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya; mungkin hanya senang mengajak membuat guyonan, sebagai tempat untuk berkeluh kesah. "Men—cintaiku?"

Connie menceritakan semuanya. Segala aspek yang ada, segala tetekbengeknya ia curahkan. Jean melongo di tempat. Ia membisu, tak dapat berkata apapun.

"Dia melakukan guyonan, agar menarik perhatianmu, Jean."

Jean diam.

"Dia rela menjadi tempat keluh kesahmu, karena dia mencintaimu."

Jean diam.

"Dia tetap tegar walau mendengar kau mempunyai kekasih, itu karena dia amat mencintaimu."

Jean menangis. Meneteskan air mata. Bibir dibungkam rapat-rapat, wajahnya memerah. Hati merasa sakit.

Selama ini, ada gadis yang berjuang demi dirinya.

.

 _Aku ragu apakah Aku akan bisa tertawa suatu hari nanti_

 _Aku jatuh hati padamu_

 _Masa mudaku_

 _Tidak akan lama_

.

"Sasha."

Udara dingin mendominasi. Jean duduk menatap pemandangan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil masih diam dengan tatapan kosong, "Ya."

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya?"

"Karena Aku takut."

Jean menoleh; menatap tubuh kurus yang semakin ringkih. Tulang rahang dan kerangka semakin terlihat. Ia semain menciut, mungil, dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Ia menggenggam tangan Sasha. Lembut, "Jangan takut. Ada Aku."

Sasha menunduk, "Tetap saja, Aku takut. Aku belum ingin mati."

Pundaknya bergetar. Angin semakin berhembus perlahan. Sasha menangis. Bunga sakura berhamburan di udara. Langit terlihat redup, mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasha sekarang.

Yang dominan memeluk submitif, erat dan hangat. Menyalurkan tenaga untuk yang lemah, "Maaf, Aku baru menyadari perasaanmu."

Jean merengkuh erat, mengecup pucuk kepala Sasha, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan air mata Sasha lolos begitu saja.

.

 _Dan hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini—sangat berarti seumur hidup_

 _Kau menuntunku, memberiku energi_

 _Hatiku berlabuh dalam dirimu_

 _Hatiku milikmu_

.

Sakura bermekaran. Berterbangan kesana kemari. Memberi keindahan sendiri dengan warna merah muda cerah. Sebuket bunga dibawa Jean.

Dengan senyuman secerah mentari, sehangat bulan, secantik bintang.

Jean bertekuk lutut; mengusap lembut Sasha—yang sudah bersatu dengan tanah.

"Satu hal yang pasti, Aku mencintaimu Sasha Braus. Walau ini telat—amat telat."

Batu nisan dikecup mesra. Langit menjadi saksi bisu antara keduanya.

.

 _Karena aku suka padamu_

 _Selamat tinggal_

.

 **END**

 **A/N**

 **Hai, Dianzu disini. Fanfik ini terinspirasi dari lagu Miku Sawai - Sotsugyou Memories, Sayonara Anata. Oh ya, dan adegan Jean dan Sasha berpelukan, itu inspirasi dari adegan di anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

 **-Dianzu**


End file.
